jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The N-Men
The N-Men is the seventh episode of Season 3. Plot After playing mini golf on Mercury, Cindy brags to Jimmy about beating him in the golf courses which distracts him from controlling the space ship and it accidentally flies through the Van Patten Radiation Belt and Jimmy (who is being even more oppressed than usual), Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby get zapped by the rays. As a result, they get mutant powers, depending on what they were doing. Cindy gets super strength (arm-wrestling with Jimmy), Carl gets the power of super belch (by burping), Sheen gets super speed (sitting on a vibrating massage chair), and Libby gets invisibility (using vanishing cream on a zit), but Jimmy doesn't seem to have any powers except being orange (drinking Carl's orange juice). They decide to fight crime by becoming the N-Men, but they cause more bad than good. Jimmy keeps telling them that they should practice, but they don't listen and keep making fun of him for not having any indirect powers (especially Cindy). Then the military comes, and they take Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby to the seemingly inescapable Area-86. They don't take Jimmy because he doesn't have any mutant powers...yet. The others realize they should have listened to Jimmy and decide to practice. In the meantime, Jimmy goes back to his lab to develop a superpower antidote to remove his friends' powers and get them free. Three days later, Jimmy tries to come up with the final ingredient for his superpower antidote, because if they don't get it in 6 hours they will wear off their powers and die, even though Goddard insists he must get some sleep. But then, Jimmy gets furious when he accidentally spills Purple Flurp all over his keyboard, and gets even more so when he thinks about all those awful years of his so-called "friends" insulting him (especially Cindy). These thoughts complete cloud his mind as he then transforms into a hulking jerk monster (arm-wrestling with Cindy), and goes on a rampage through town to find and take vengeance on his so-called "friends". It turns out his powers weren't fully developed yet. When he sees his mom and dad, he recognizes them. He is starting to regain his senses and calm down, but it doesn't last long when angry townspeople led by Sam throw food at him causing Jimmy to continue rampaging and insulting everyone in plain sight. Meanwhile, Libby learns she can also create a force field and make other people invisible, Cindy has super sight and can fly and Sheen has gotten much better control over his vibrating power, but Carl thinks his burps are still too dangerous and has to guard against even the slightest hiccup. Suddenly Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby see 3 jets heading for downtown Retroville, so Cindy uses her super vision. When she sees Jimmy blindly rampaging the city and insulting everyone, she finally regrets being mean to him and tells the N-Men to help him. They then break out of the security area and start attacking him, but Hulk Jimmy's too strong. Sheen tries to help Carl with his super burp, by getting Sam's seltzer and shaking Carl up; even then, Hulk Jimmy isn't defeated. The N-Men start losing their powers and are dying. Hulk Jimmy tries to kill Cindy, who gets down on her knees and tearfully apologizes for hurting his feelings, but then passes out. Jimmy then loses his rage and shrinks back to normal, but doesn't remember being turned into a monster. He tries to ask Cindy what's going on, but then sees that his friends are dying and he then tries to think of a way to finish the cure. He decides to use the heavy seltzer because it absorbs radiation. His friends are revived, the N-Men apologize to Jimmy for taking him for granted and the powers will wear off in a day. Quotes *'Jimmy': I think I see what happened. You all got super powers based on what you were doing when the Van Patten rays hit. *'Cindy': And you just turned orange? How lame is that?! *'Jimmy': It's not lame! Maybe my cells store massive amounts of vitamin C or something. *'Carl': (Sniffs Jimmy) Mmm. He does have a pleasing, fruity aroma. *'Libby and Cindy': (Laugh) *'Sheen': Guys, get serious. We've all been endowed with incredible power. And I say we use that power to attack Tokyo! (Runs to Tokyo and back) Guys, come on--pick up the pace. *'Sheen': Stack hands, everyone. We need to make a solemn vow. Let those who do evil beware! From this day forth, we shall be known as the Fantastic League of Justice-Bringing Avenging Men! *'Libby': Excuse me? *'Sheen': And Two Girls. ---- *'Cindy': Ha! Neutron probably thought the low gravity would throw off my backswing. Wrong! As usual. *'Jimmy': Hey! How about instead of bragging, you thank me for inviting you along at all? *'Cindy': You're right, Jimmy. Thank you...for letting me kick your butt on the back nine! *'Jimmy': What is your problem, Vortex? *'Cindy': I don't have a problem! What's your problem? *'Jimmy': Oh, I think you do have a problem! ---- *'Cindy': Hmm, this would be a good time to use my new super vision! Guys! Oh, there's some kind of rampaging orange monster tearing up the town! *'Sheen': Orange? Let's see. Who do we know that's orange? Nope, drawing a blank. *'Jimmy': Run puny humans! Run or Jimmy will crush you! Trivia *This episode is a spoof of DC and Marvel Super Heroes. *The N-Men are an obvious parody of Marvel's The X-Men. **Sheen's name of choice for their superhero team, "The Fantastic League of Justice-bringing Avenging Men" is obviously combining superhero teams in the Marvel and DC universes, namely Fantastic Four, Justice League, Avengers, and X-Men. *'Goof:' Mr. Estevez is seen saying "no muties", which doesn't make any sense because Sheen is one of them. *This episode futherly expands into Cindy's true feelings for Jimmy, but in a more heavy handed and serious way. *This is the second time one of the main characters turns into a rampaging monster. The first was in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. *The spaceship Jimmy and his friends were riding in was the Astrocar that they won in Win Lose and Kaboom! *The episode is ranked #71 during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". *'Running Gag': When Cindy throws stuff, Ms. Fowl was in the park reading, she jumps and screams. *How the kids got their powers: **Jimmy got his from angrily arm wrestling with Cindy. **Cindy got hers from arm wrestling with Jimmy. **Sheen got his from using a vibrating massage chair. **Carl got his from burping. **Libby got hers from using vanishing cream. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes